The invention relates generally to holographic objects, and more particularly, to managing the audio associated with a particular holographic object.
Today the technology exists for generating 3D interactive holograms. For example, a speaker providing a presentation to a live audience may be a holographic person. Thus, holographic projection systems can project 3D digital objects into midair. The holographic image can be seen without any glass and can be animated such that the object moves from one place to another place.
Animated themes may be created where some holographic objects represent humans while some other holographic objects represent non-humans. Sound design is a factor in making an animated theme interesting and authentic. Existing systems today can create some degree of directional sound. However, when users become directly interactive with animated holographic objects, it will no longer be practical because of the distance to utilize known directional sound systems for making sound appear that it is coming directly from a holographic object.